The New School
by Jewliahh
Summary: Modern Day. Johnny Cade is sent to live with his aunt in Tulsa, Oklahoma after child services find out about his homelife. How will he fit in with his new school? Possible Johnny/Ponyboy slash, or might be just friendship. Depends what you guys want. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Cade was on a train. His destination: a small town called Tulsa.

Johnny had abusive parents, so the child services took Johnny away from them. The child services wouldn't have found out about him if it hadn't been for his aunt, who had reported his parents. The child services then sent the sixteen-year-old to live with his Aunt Mary in Oklahoma.

His aunt was nice. She was the sister of his father, and surprisingly, nothing like him. She didn't like beer. She was very gentle and sweet. She had long black hair, to about her waist. She had these pale blue eyes, that looked strange with her tan complexion to most people, but Johnny thought it looked nice. It was unique, it fitted her.

She loved animals; she had three dogs and two birds. She had no kids, however, and no husband or boyfriend. Johnny would be the only one living with her for a while.

Johnny had been minding his own business when suddenly the child services came and took him away from his screeching mother and his drunken father.

He didn't mind, of course; he never had any close friends in Ohio anyway. He was actually a little bit excited to start fresh, to start all over.

That tiny bit of excitement dissolved into nothing when he stepped in front of his new school.

It wasn't huge, in fact it was smaller then his old school. He was nervous, though.

He started his was into the building, looking down as always. He found his way to what appeared to be a main office.

It turned out to be a one-leveled school.

He went up to the receptionist, and with a lot of blushing and stuttering, managed to get his name out. She handed him a schedule.

Johnny was enlisted as a sophomore. He had failed a grade last year, which he wasn't proud of.

He had a regular schedule. All of the basics: English, math, science, history, etc.

He headed off to his first class: English 10.

Johnny went up to the teacher. She had short blond hair with many highlights, and brown eyes.

"Mr. Cade?" Johnny nodded.

"Ah, yes, take a seat next to Mr. Curtis; I'm sure he'll show you around. I'll assign you a textbook later."

He nodded and sat down next to the boy she had called "Mr. Curtis".

The boy had reddish brown hair. He had green-grey eyes, and light skin.

"Hi," the boy said. "I'm Ponyboy."

**A/N: reviews are nice ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting this many :)**

**Oh and terribly sorry it took so long to update; I've been a bit busy lately.**

Chapter two:

(Third person)

_Ponyboy?_ Johnny thought to himself. _That's his name?_

"Really?" Johnny asked. He didn't mean to be rude, but it was a strange name, he had to admit.

The boy who called himself 'Ponyboy' blushed. "Yes."

Johnny just nodded. He wasn't much of a talker, usually, so he just turned back to the class.

It turned out Ponyboy was in almost all of his classes. In his history class, Ponyboy sat next to him again.

Johnny was staring blankly at the board, listening to the teacher ramble on and on about a war. He was starting to doze off, when a piece of paper landed on his desk.

He looked around, and Ponyboy was grinning at him. He must have written it.

Hesitantly, Johnny opened the note.

_So, where u from?_

Johnny thought about it. Should he tell him? He figured it wouldn't hurt any.

_**Ohio.**_

He was going to write more, but he left it at that. He folded it back the same way it was, and passed it back to him.

Ponyboy grinned at the simple answer.

_Why'd u move here?_

The note was passed back to Johnny. When he read it, he winced. He didn't really want to go into detail about it.

_**My aunt wanted to get closer to me, so my parents sent me here. **_

Johnny felt bad for lying, but he figured he'd tell Ponyboy the real story if they ever became close friends.

But were they already friends? Ponyboy talked to him even though he was quiet. Most people avoid the dark quiet kid. But for some strange reason, Ponyboy wanted to talk to him.

Suddenly the note was on his desk. He unfolded it.

_Oh. Do u hav a girlfriend?_

Johnny looked at Ponyboy, but he was staring at the board. He thought that was a little bit straight-forward, but he decided to answer anyway.

_**Um, no. you? **_

When Ponyboy got the note, he shook his head to himself.

_Nah, I never had 1._

Johnny seemed surprised by this. He figured Ponyboy would. They had talked a little bit in math class, and Ponyboy told Johnny he was on the track team. Johnny would have guessed girls liked an athletic guy.

_**Why?**_

When Ponyboy got the note, he grinned. He wrote down the honest answer, even if he knew it would freak out his new friend. He had to find out eventually, right?

_I'm gay._

He flipped the note back to Johnny, almost getting caught. Johnny opened it, trying to be quiet.

When he read the note, he was surprised. That wasn't just something you tell everyone, especially someone you just met.

_**Oh.**_

Ponyboy chuckled to himself when he read it. He wrote down the next thing that came to mind. He hoped he didn't scare the other boy too much.

_I think you're cute._

Johnny blushed bright red at this. Even with his dark tan, red could still be seen.

He found it a little…strange that a boy liked him. But at the same time he was a little…turned on, for some reason.

Johnny had never liked a guy before. He hadn't had a girlfriend either, though, but he was still pretty sure he was straight.

He had no idea how to respond to this, so he just wrote something down quickly.

_**Thanks…**_

Ponyboy grinned, and the bell rang. Johnny rushed out of there quickly, and headed to his bus. It was number 344.

He got on the bus, only to find that his attempt to escape from his new friend was pointless. Ponyboy rode his bus, too.

He sat beside him. He felt Ponyboy staring at him the whole ride. He blushed, but pretended not to notice.

When the bus got to his stop, he rushed off. He went straight into the house, closing the door behind him.

He leaned against the door. Why did Ponyboy like him so much? They had just met. He didn't even know what anyone would see in him. He was quiet and tan. He had an okay build; it wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. And he wasn't _too _short; he was 5'6''. He was just an average guy. The only thing that made him stand out was an ugly scar he had from his temple to his cheekbone. He didn't get what Ponyboy saw in him.

Or maybe Ponyboy was just joking. _Yeah, _Johnny told himself. _He was just joking. _

He sighed and went into the kitchen to get a snack.

**Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank yah for the reviews! ^_^ **

**I know this doesn't really go with the original story by S E Hinton, so I'm just telling you now, that Soda is still in school; he's in the same grade as Johnnycakes. Darry is in college. And where they go to school, freshmen are usually 14, sophomores 15, and so on. This isn't what it's like in all schools, so just fyi.**

**Oh and Ponyboy gets along real great with Darry because his parents didn't die. **

**Sorry for the long AN. I'll make this chapter long because of the super long wait. Sorry 'bout that.**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

Johnny quickly hit the button. It was time for school.

He sat up and stretched. _Maybe today will be a good day, _he thought. He tried his hardest to think positive.

Then he remembered Ponyboy, and how Pony thought he was cute.

He blushed to himself.

He got out of bed, searching for some clothes. He settled for jeans and a t-shirt, and an old jean jacket.

Johnny got ready quickly in the bathroom. His bus would be here soon.

He rushed down the stairs and headed for the door, trying to escape his aunt. She was nice and all, but he really couldn't stand her cheeriness this early in the morning.

"Johnny! Did you eat breakfast?" his aunt called from the kitchen. She must have heard him coming down the stairs.

He groaned internally. "I'm not hungry," he said, opening the door. She came towards him with a box of cereal in her hands.

"I don't have time; I'll be late! I'll see you later," he said, and closed the door before she could reply.

He walked down the stairs leading to the sidewalk.

"Johnny!" he heard. He turned his head to the source, and saw a boy running towards him.

Ponyboy.

Suddenly Johnny's heart was pounding, but he didn't know why. He got nervous as the boy approached him.

"Hey, Johnny," Ponyboy greeted. He had a book in his hands, and his backpack was full. _He must be a straight-A student_, Johnny observed.

"Hi, Ponyboy," he replied.

They started walking to the bus stop. It was a nice day; it was a little windy, but the sun was out. It balanced out.

"So, how old are you anyway?" Ponyboy asked, breaking the silence.

"Sixteen," he answered truthfully. He winced as this reminded him of how he failed a year; most boys in his grade were fifteen.

"Oh," Pony replied, "did you get held back a grade?"

Johnny blushed and nodded. "How about you?" he asked, trying to get the attention off of himself. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," Ponyboy replied. _Fourteen? This kid doesn't act fourteen. He acts fifteen or sixteen. He doesn't look fourteen, either._

"Did you skip a grade?" Johnny asked curiously.

Now it was Ponyboy's turn to blush. "Yes." He looked down as he walked.

"Hey now, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's a good thing to be smart. I'm dumb, I only wish I was smart," Johnny told him. He had no idea why he felt like making Ponyboy feel better, he just did.

Pony gave him a half smile. _He's kinda cute, _Johnny thought before he could stop himself. _I mean, if I was a girl, it would be cute, _he amended. _That was…weird._

Pony's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

They were at the bus stop, and Johnny was wondering when the bus would come. Not that he didn't like talking to Ponyboy, he just didn't want to miss the bus.

Johnny sighed.

"Nah, how 'bout you?"

Pony noticed that Johnny rarely smiled. It made him want to see his smile. He bet Johnny would look really cute if he smiled.

"Yeah. I have two older brothers. Darry and Sodapop." _Sodapop? _Johnny didn't say anything about it, though. He figured Ponyboy's parents must have been nuts when they named their kids. They had unique names, though.

The bus still wasn't here, and Johnny felt he had to make conversation.

"What are they like?" he asked.

"Well, Sodapop is sixteen, same as you. He's in our grade, too. He's a little like you, actually; he thinks he's dumb when he's not. He says the only class he can pass is gym. He's good with girls, and he loves cars."

Johnny was listening carefully. "And Darry?"

Pony grinned. "Darry's great, too. He's twenty, and off to college," he said. "In high school, he was a star football player, and he still is. He plays college football. Sometimes he comes down to visit us. He's a great older brother."

Johnny nodded. "Cool, sounds like they're great brothers."

Ponyboy agreed.

Finally the bus came rolling to their stop. They were the only ones at this stop, which Johnny noticed was odd. He ignored it and got on the bus. Pony sat next to him again.

Johnny stared out the window silently for about half way there, until suddenly Ponyboy's hand brushed against his, which was on the seat between them.

Johnny looked at Ponyboy.

"Sorry," Pony apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay," Johnny replied, trying not to blush.

One of Ponyboy's friends sat in an empty seat in front of them. He had rusty colored hair, Johnny observed, and grey eyes. He turned around to face them, grinning.

"Hey Two-Bit," Ponyboy said. _Two-Bit...they all have such weird names, _Johnny thought.

"Who's your little boyfriend over there?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny said nothing.

"That's Johnny, and he's not my boyfriend," Ponyboy huffed.

"Relax, kid, I'm just joking around," Two-Bit told him, and turned back around.

Soon they had arrived at the school. All of the kids got off the bus, and headed inside. Ponyboy was walking beside him, chattering on about something, but Johnny wasn't paying enough attention to notice.

They went to the classroom, and Ponyboy sat right next to him, still talking away about something.

_This is going to be a long day, _Johnny thought.

**See? Nice and long. Review! :D **


End file.
